


Busted

by Seashells_By_Seashore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seashells_By_Seashore/pseuds/Seashells_By_Seashore
Summary: The sheriff is doing his rounds at the preserve, when he spots a familiar car.





	Busted

The sheriff is out near the preserve doing his rounds to stop the horny teenagers from being stupid in public, car or not. He thinks that there's actually no stupid teenagers until he sees Melissa's car. Great, now he's going to have to have an awkward conversation with his son's best friend for getting it on with some girl. He flashes his light in the window and knocks on the glass. He hears bickering of, is that two male voices...it's kinda hard to hear through the windows. 

Slowly the window's being rolled down and the sheriff sees Scott looking at him with a guilty puppy look. 

"Where's the other boy son?" 

"Uh there's nobody else here sir." 

And at that the sheriff rolls his eyes. "Okay son, if it's going to be that way, vacate the vehicle, and if there's another person in there when I look, I'm not going to be happy. Especially considering you are missing a shirt and pants, and what looks to be hastily pulled up boxers." Scott winces, 

"Sorry dude, may as well come out" The Sheriff's eyes widen when he hears a familiar voice cursing. 

"Um dad, I'm sure you realize it's me now but if you'd like to not see me buck ass naked I'd recommend looking the other way for a bit so I can get dressed." 

"I really should've seen this coming, you declared you'd marry Scott when you first met him in kindergarten."


End file.
